Viajes a través del tiempo
by FallyBloody
Summary: Una nueva chica llega al Sengoku, por accidente pondrá las cosas de cabeza pero al mismo tiempo, logra que la gente encuentre a su verdadero amor.
1. La chica nueva

**¡Hola a todos! y... y... bueno, es verdad, no se qué decir, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. La estoy mejorando de a poco y abran muchos capítulos, ¡disfruten el capitulo 1 y gracias por leerme! :)**

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa noche en el Sengoku. El equipo de Inuyasha se encontraba caminando, cuando vieron cerca unas aguas termales Aome y Sango quisieron tomar un baño. Mientras lo hacían, Inuyasha descansaba en la copa de un árbol. Shippo jugaba con Kirara y Miroku decidió espiarlas a las chicas aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba descansando a larga distancia, pero no contaba con que el híbrido lo vigilara, ya que no confiaba mucho en ese monje depravado. Las chicas ya terminaron de bañarse y decidieron que era hora de cenar.<p>

Aome sacó Râmen de su mochila y puso a hervir el agua, de pronto se escucharon pasos y una voz detrás de unos arbustos.

—Chicos, creo que sería mejor revisar— propuso Aome.

—Tiene razón. Permitame, yo veré si hay peligro— propuso el monje Miroku.

—Fhe ¿Y para qué vas Miroku? no olvides que yo puedo detectar si hay peligro o no.

—Sí, pero siempre es mejor ser precavidos. A demás seguro es una persona perdida o tal vez un pobre animal mal herido— respondió el bueno de Miroku.

—Agh... bien, como quieras.

El monje solo asintió y revisó los arbustos, como no veía a nadie decidió adentrarse más hasta que por fin encontró la causa de aquel llamado.

Vió a una persona que, por la poca luz que había, solo noto que era una joven.

—Disculpe señorita.

La joven volteo.

—Hola soy un monje y quería saber si estaba perdida o algo.

—¿Monje?

—Así es, dígame ¿esta perdida?

—¡Sí! ¡No sé en dónde estoy! ¡No sé en dónde está mi casa ni mi mamá ni siquiera se si estoy en mi país!— la joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

—Descuide señorita, yo podría ayudarle, venga conmigo de seguro un amigo mío encontrara a su familia.

La joven dudo y comenzó a marchar hacia el lado contrario del monje.

—¡Espere! ¿A dónde va?

La joven corrió demasiado asustada, no creía en las palabras de ese hombre.

—¡Espere quiero ayudarla!

No se le ocurrió otra cosa y mientras seguía corriendo gritó.

—¡Ah! ¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme!

El grito se escuchó en el campamento de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto alertada Sango.

—No lo sé, pero mejor averiguarlo— ofreció rápidamente el híbrido.

—¡Sí!— dijo Aome parándose rápidamente del suelo.

El grupo corrió hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos y lo que vieron les pareció una escena típica, vieron a Miroku persiguiendo a una joven.

—¡Ese monje pervertido jamás aprenderá!— dijo molesto Inuyasha.

—¡¿Pero qué hace?!— preguntó más que molesta y celosa la exterminadora de monstruos.

La joven que corría tenía miedo de voltear y ver al hombre que decía ser monje persiguiéndola, mas no lo hizo, no volteo porque chocó contra un árbol a causa de la oscuridad; del impacto cayó inconsciente al suelo. Fue cuando el monje Miroku y los demás la alcanzaron.

—¿Porqué habrá corrido así?— pregunto anonado el monje — yo solo le ofrecí mi ayuda...

—¿Está seguro que no le ofreció un hijo excelencia?— Sango de lo molesta que estaba golpeó a Miroku con su boomerang.

—Sanguito me duele que no creas mis palabras.

—Oigan chicos ¿Qué haremos con ella?— pregunto Aome.

—¡No es nuestro problema!— grito Inuyasha.

—¡Abajo!

—¡Ay!— exclamó Inuyasha con su cara enterrada en el suelo.

—Sango ¿Qué tal si Kirara la lleva hasta el campamento?

—Pues... no es tan mala idea.

—Maldita sea— pensó Inuyasha fastidiado.

* * *

><p>Estando ya en el campamento, dejaron a la nueva individua en el suelo al lado de la fogata, para revisarla.<p>

—¡Ah! ¡no puede ser!— gritó histérica Aome.

—¡¿Qué sucede Aome?!

—¡Inuyasha! ¡esta chica tiene ropas de mi época!

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntaron todos incrédulos.

La joven comenzó a despertar y en cuanto abrió los ojos.

—¡Ah!— se levanta rápidamente —¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!— preguntó agitada.

—Cálmese señorita. Vera, nosotr...— no termino de hablar, se quedo estático por la reacción de la joven al verlo.

La muchacha lo reconoció al instante. Era el sujeto que la perseguía en el bosque. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta. No había nadie por detrás pero tal vez más hombres estaban escondidos bajo los arbustos.. pero... ¿Qué hacía en un bosque? el hombre dio un paso adelante, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. Estaba realmente asustada, se notaba por el color pálido en su rostro y su expresión de miedo reflejado en sus bellos ojos. Los examino a todos lentamente.. ¿quiénes eran? ¿por qué estaban vestidos así? ¿serán cosplayers? ¡¿en dónde demonios estaba?!

Lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de ése lugar fue dar cinco pasas para atrás.

—¡Espera!— gritó Aome.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que lo que quieren?!

—¡Ayudarte!

—_Claro, un grupo de secuestradores no me van a hacer nada malo ¡no soy tonta! ¡haber si me matan!_— trató de tranquilizarse para luego sacar conclusiones e luciones de que no estaba en peligro con aquellas personas —_Ay pero.. ¿Y si son cosplayers? ¿Pero y si están locos? ¿Y si no están locos y estoy en el jardín japones? ahhh que suerte.. pensé que me iban a hacer algo malo_— pensó ya más calmada — Ah ya entendí, jeje Sorry es que me asuste mucho, jejeje perdón.

—¡Oh! No hay problema señorita— dijo Miroku para luego tomar una de las manos de la joven, a causa de la luz de la fogata pudo ver que era una joven muy hermosa; ésta sonrió, y todo bastó para dejar celosa a la pobre de Sango.

—Señorita ¿Me podría hacer el honor de tener un hijo conmigo?

—¡Monje per..!— pero Sango no continuo y extrañada contempló, al igual que los de más, la reacción de la joven ¿Riéndose? ¿La chica se reía?

—Jejejejeje ay mi amor no sé.. todavía soy joven como para tener hijos jajaja.

—_¿Le llamo 'amor'? ¿Quién se cree? Ah... cálmate Sango.. de seguro la joven creyó que era una broma_— pensó para luego decir— Emm disculpa, este hombre habla muy enserio.

—Jajaja si claro ¡Y yo también! perdón lindo pero no pienso tener hijos ni con vos...— se acerca peligrosamente a su oído y le susurra —...Ni con nadie— se alejo de él y le regaló una sonrisa.

—_¡Pero qué niña tan atrevida!_— pensó Sango.

—Así que... ¿Cómo me salgo del jardín japones?

—¿Eh?— nadie entendía nada.

—¡Sí! el jardín japones— prosiguió la chica.

—...— nadie entendía nada y Aome se estaba asustando ya que, a diferencia de los de más, sabía de lo que la chica estaba hablando.

—¿En... donde están los otakus?— prosiguió la joven.

—¿Otakus?— pregunto incrédulo inuyasha.

—¿Cosplayers?— volvió a preguntar la niña creyendo que seria un error llamarlos "otakus".

_—¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! esa joven.. viene de mi época pero, no parece ser de Japón y cree que seguimos en la época actual y lo peor ¡Cree que somos cosplayers! no me creerá cuando se lo diga_— pensó Aome asustada.

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Y si no son del jardín japones? ¿Y si de verdad son gente loca y peligrosa?_— la chica nuevamente comenzó a asustarse —¿Ustedes me trajeron acá? ¿Porqué?— preguntó sin rodeos. Dispuesta a saber la verdad por más que tuviera miedo —_No pasa nada, no pasa nada, yo sé cómo protegerme... algo. Pero igual creo que si intentan hacerme algo yo me zafo total también sé cómo golpear a alguien, tomé clases de karate... y después tengo que correr y gritar y... ¡No va a funcionar!_— pensó.

—Emm...— comienza Aome —. Mira... yo... no creo que llegues a creerme pero...

—¿En dónde estoy?— volvió a preguntar la niña con mirada desafiante y voz fría pero muerta de miedo por dentro.

—Estás en otra época.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, esta época, es en la época de las guerras civiles osea, hace 500 años...— explicó.

—Emm... estamos en el año 2012— dijo con confusión la joven perdida.

—¿2012?— gritó Aome —¡No es posible! ¡Yo vengo del año 1996! ¡Es-estamos en el siglo 20! digo, nosotras... pero en estos momentos estamos en la época antigua que es, 500 años en el pasado.

—_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dice?! ¿500 años? ¡¿Dice que viajé 500 años al pasado?! okey ¡Ya me asuste! ¡Esta gente esta loca! okey tal vez nada raro o malo me pase si le sigo la corriente..._ ¡Ah cierto! es verdad.

—Mientes... ¿De dónde eres? ¡Puedo oler tu miedo y ver que mientes!— gritó Inuyasha.

—¡¿Que Qué?!

—¡Eso! que puedo...— pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Ya te escuche a la primera, no estoy sorda! pero ¿cómo podes pensar que olés el miedo de las personas? ¡No lo haces! _¡Lo sabía están locos!_— explotó la niña.

—¡Responde! ¿De dónde eres?— exigió.

—¡De acá! de Buenos Aires, Argentina. ¡Y estamos en el año 2012, siglo 21!

—_E-eso no puede ser... si yo vengo del siglo 20, la época actual y ella dice ser del siglo 21 entonces... esta niña viene del... futuro_— pensó Aome alarmada.

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo:<strong>

—¡Ah!

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

/

—¿Son de verdad?— dijo tocando...

/

—¿Eres un ángel?

—Soy un youkai.

—Un you.. ¿qué?

/

—Aome...— pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo amaron? ¿lo odiaron? ¿quieren darme su opinión o alguna queja? escríbanme, los espero, espero les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en la próxima!<strong>

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Experiencia peligrosa

**¡HOLA HOLA HOLA! me alegra que a muchos les haya gustado el primer cap. y les agradezco mucho a los que me comentaron, ya que me inspiran a continuar :), lamento no haber podido escribir antes pero no es que haya abandonado mi historia, es que estuve ocupada con otras historias y se me borraron los capítulos de ésta ù.ú, además tuve problemas en la escuela, pero ya todo esta bien, sólo quería informarles que no pensaba abandonarla.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste este cap, también lo he mejorado, y como tengo exámenes seguro en dos semanas habrá un tercer cap., mientras tanto disfruten éste:**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Aome<strong>

Todos estábamos más que sorprendidos por el origen de la nueva chica en el Sengoku, pero de seguro yo lo estaba más. Aun no me imagino cómo es que otra persona esté en el Sengoku, pero de seguro Naraku tiene que ver en esto.

Le eché un ojo a la joven, por las facciones de su rostro comprobé que no era de Japón, su piel era blanca, de apariencia delicada; su rostro estaba levemente maquillado; su cabello era dorado y liso hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto y tirado para atrás; sus ojos turquesa delineados en negro; yo le llevaba media cabeza ¡cielos es hermosa! su rostro era perfecto y se veía tierna a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido. Vestía unos shorts de jean azul oscuro, un top negro con brillos, aros de argolla de plata, zuecos con flecos color negro, las uñas de sus manos rojas, en su mano portaba un celular negro ¡es hermosa y se viste genial!

Bien bien, debo dejar de mirar su ropa y mejor decirle algo. Inuyasha dijo que la joven tenia miedo, mas bien parece enojada.

Suspiré, era la hora de explicarle mejor la situación, ¿pero cómo se lo tomaría? ¿me creerá? tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero haré que me crea a como de lugar. No sé porqué pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esto no será fácil.

**FIN POV Aome**

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó Aome a la joven.

—_¡Pero ni loca le digo mi nombre! ¿Es.. tonta o qué? mejor le digo uno japones_— pensó y luego dijo —Kaori. _¿What? ¡Si seré tonta! ¡Ay por favor Dios que ese nombre exista! ¡¿porqué nunca pienso antes de hablar?!_— pensó con sus bellos ojos cerrados.

—Bien, Kaori... escucha tu dices que vienes del año 2012 ¿Cierto?

Kaori se le quedó mirando a Aome, mas de su boca no salió ni una palabra.

—Emm... mira si tu vienes de ese año entonces has viajado 516 años al pasado...— insistió Aome, pero aun así Kaori seguía sin decir nada —_¿Porqué no dice nada?_ Es que yo vengo del año 1996, he viajado 500 años pasado, como tu eres del año 2012 has viajado mas, por lo que son en total 516 años.

Nadie entendía nada de lo que decía Aome, en especial Kaori.

—_Cosplayer, loca ¡Y también nerd!_ ajá— dio a entender que prosiguiera.

—¡Mira, sé que es muy complicado y que no me crees pero tengo una prueba!

—No gracias.

—_¿Creerá que le miento? lo sabía, no será nada __fácil._ Déjame llevarte a...

—¡No voy a ir con ustedes a ningún lado!— se defendió la niña

—¡Ya estoy harto!— gritó Inuyasha.

Éste ultimo velozmente tomó a Kaori para luego depositara en su espalda, sujetándola con fuerza. La pobre Kaori, que ni lo vió venir, se asustó por la gran velocidad que poseía aquel sujeto ¿qué cosa es? pensaba la chica mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del híbrido, cosa que le fue imposible. Trató nuevamente pero esta vez dando empujones, patadas y gritos pero no lograba zafarse, sólo conseguía colmar la poca paciencia de Inuyasha, quien en verdad estaba muy fastidiado.

—¡Ya cállate y deja de moverte!— Kaori calló e Inuyasha volteó a ver a Aome —Aome ¿a dónde quieres llevarla?— le preguntó, mientras que Aome y todos los demás, incluso Kaori, lo miraban con ojos como platos por el grito que acababa de hacer.

—Al pozo de la aldea— le respondió.

—Bien pues vamos.

—¡Sí!— dijeron todos excepto Kaori, que no paraba de gritarle a los demás que por favor la soltaran y la dejaran ir, pero luego de un buen rato Kaori estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de que el híbrido la soltara.

Ya en el pozo de la aldea:

—Mira Kaori, presta atención— habló Aome —verás, éste pozo...—dijo señalándolo— ...es un pozo mágico que está conectado con otro pozo igual que éste en el futuro. O en tu caso presente... o pasado.

Todos menos Kaori casi se caen al suelo ya que no entendieron lo que quería decir Aome.

—Ajá... —dijo secamente.

—Bien, este pozo y el otro que te dije están conectados, en este pozo solo yo e Inuyasha— señaló a Inuyasha —podemos cruzar la línea del tiempo del pozo que comunica con mi época...

—_Está loca_— pensó Kaori con resignación.

—Entonces, mira lo que pasa cuando me meto al pozo— diciendo esto último dio un salto hasta el pozo desapareciendo para finalmente desaparecer.

—¡Ah!— gritó histérica mente Kaori —_¿cómo hizo eso?_— pensó mientras veía incrédula el pozo por donde desapareció Aome.

—_¡Tonta Aome! ¡Solo consiguió que esa niña tonta grite más fuerte! _¡Ya cállate!— gritó Inuyasha sobándose la cabeza.

—¡No me pidas que me calle bestia inmunda con acento raro! ¡Que alguien me saque de este lugar! Un momento...— volteó a ver a Inuyasha —¡vos!— dijo señalándolo.

—¿Eh?— Inuyasha no entendió muy bien lo que dijo. Ante tal respuesta Kaori ladeó los ojos, no quería hacerlo pero...

—¡Tú! _¡Ay que cursi soné con ese estúpido acento!— _pensó cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—¿Qué quieres?— gritó enfadado.

—Yo... _Ash ¿Por dónde empiezo? _¿Cómo fue que desapareció esa chica?

—¿Hablas de Aome? ¡Pues ya te lo dijo!

—Pfh, sí claro, un pozo mágico que te transporta a otra época ¡eso no existe!

—Si no le crees no me interesa.

—Inuyasha, no seas así— intervino Miroku —La pobre jovencita está extraviada ¿realmente crees que hay que abandonarla así? ¿qué crees que dirá la señorita Aome?

—¡Miroku, no me interesa lo que pase con esa niña boba!

—¿A quién le dices boba? ¡abajo!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo, no se había percatado de la presencia de Aome ¿cuándo volvió? se preguntaba el híbrido, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que la acción de Aome asustó aun más a Kaori, ésta retrocedió unos pasos tratando de hallar una respuesta lógica para todo lo que acababa de ver:

1) Estaba extraviada en un lugar desconocido.

2) No tenía señal en el móvil, y sólo había bosques por todo el lugar.

3) Las únicas personas que encontró estaban locas y vestían ropas demasiado raras.

4) El tipo de traje rojo y orejas de perro poseía velocidad.

5) Acababa de ver como una nerd desaparecía de un pozo "mágico".

6) En cuanto ella le gritó "abajo" el sujeto de ropa roja cayó al suelo.

—_Igual que un perro_— pensó.

Aome se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a Kaori.

—¿Ahora me crees?

—No puede ser— susurró lentamente —vos desapareciste y... ¡y él!— señaló a Inuyasha —tiene orejas de perro y... cuando le dijiste "abajo" el obedeció al igual que un perro... ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo desapareciste de ese pozo y volviste a aparecer?

—¡Tranquila! cálmate, todo esta bien...— dijo Aome.

—_No me gustan esas palabras_— pensó Kaori asustada nuevamente.

—Mira, tenía que explicarte en dónde estabas, te lo dije y te lo demostré; has viajado al pasado, estás en una época de guerras civiles, este lugar se llama Sengoku, en el futuro será Japón y como dije antes, viajaste 515 años atrás.

Por un momento Kaori sintió sus manos temblar. No le creía. No podía ser verdad ¿pozo mágico? ¿Japón? Un momento... ¡la chica dijo Japón!

—¡¿Cómo que Japón?! ¡yo no puedo estar en Japón!— contestó gritando y lloriqueando, nuevamente.

—¡Grandioso Aome, hiciste que llore de nuevo!— le dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Esa no fue mi intención y lo sabes!— volteo hacia Kaori —Kaori, no pasa nada mira para mi también es extraño que estés en este lugar pero por favor dime cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí, sólo así podremos ayudarte...

—¡No te creo!

— Entonces ¿Cómo explicas que desaparecí saltando a un pozo?

—Yo... yo...

—Kaori, sólo dime cómo llegaste hasta aquí y te diré cómo salir.

—¡No lo sé! _Ni siquiera sé como es que hablamos el mismo idioma._

—¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo que no sabes?— preguntó Aome.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡No me acuerdo!

—Chicos, creo que es mejor llevarla con la anciana Kaede— propuso Sango.

—Ah no. No, no, no, no, ¡con Japón es suficiente! ¡no pienso ir a Jamaica!

—¿Jamaica?— preguntaron Shippo, Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

—Luego les cuento chicos, primero hay que encontrar una forma de que Kaori vuelva a su tiempo.

—¡Aome! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tonterías!

—¿Te parece una tontería el que se haya extraviado una niña?

—Aome tiene razón Inuyasha, no podemos dejarla a su suerte...

— ¡Silencio Shippo! ¡tu no puedes opinar, eres más niño que ella!— le gritó para luego golpearlo, haciendo que el niño zorro comenzara a llorar.

—¡Inuyasha!— regaño furiosa Aome, Inuyasha sabía lo que le esperaba.

Kaori simplemente rodó los ojos, tomó su celular y... perfecto, no tenía señal. Subió la mirada inspeccionando el lugar.

_¿Qué carajos? todo es bosque y...plantas y seguramente mosquitos ash... bueno, es lo que hay... tal vez entre al bosquesito más tarde, pero ni loca voy a ningún lado con ellos._

Miró al grupo de reojo. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se dirigió al bosque aprovechando que ellos estaban distraídos hablando y se dirigió al bosque.

—¡Abajo!

**POV Kaori**

Llevo 10 minutos caminando no puedo creer que esos estúpidos ni se dieran cuenta.. ja ¿Quiénes se creen que son tratando de asustarme con efectos especiales? jaj ni que fuera tan idiota y... ¿ah? ¿qué es eso? ¿un mosquito? ¡no! es un... un...¡Mosquito gigante! ¡Ew! ¡Qué asco!

—¡Ah!— grité desesperada, y salí corriendo, pero esa cosa me perseguía

Corrí gritando de esa cosa que seguramente era un robot gigante pero ¡estaba lleno de pelos, y... y ese sonido que me vuelve loca y ¡Ah! solo se me puede ocurrir gritar-de nuevo-para que alguien mate a esta cosa mutante.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien mate a esta cosa que me persigue! _¡qué humillante!_

Caí al suelo a causa del cansancio, luego escucho el sonido de algo filoso, después de eso ya no oía al mosquito.

Me dí la vuelta para comprender qué pasaba, por inercia miré abajo y... y veo... ¿sangre? Sí, era sangre de ese bicho raro que me perseguía y no solo eso ¡su asquerosa cabeza estaba cortada! ¡por poco vomito!

Vuelvo mi vista hacia arriba, y veo a un tipo, ese tipo que me salvó...

—¿Eres un ángel?— preguntó.

—¿Ángel?— endureció la mirada ¿qué era eso un alago o un insulto?— soy un youkai— declaró con voz arrogante y orgullosa.

—Un you.. ¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertada.

De acuerdo, no era un ángel, pero parecía de lo blanco que es, y la ropa, y ¡me había salvado! Entonces debía ser uno de sus amigos. Pero no estaba solo, a su lado por había una nena de mas o menos 8 años, creo.. pero ¿qué hacía ese tipo ahí mirándome como si me quisiera matar ¿es que todo el mundo quiere verme llorando del miedo? ah, ya sé ¿es otro personaje rarito o no? Además tiene... ¿tatuajes?

—_See, gran imaginación hacerse una luna en medio de la frente_— pensé sarcástica.

También era blanco... muy blanco... yo diría que alvino pero no parecía tan humano y ya estaba empezando a darle la razón internamente al grupo de cosplayers de que estaba en un lugar raro y no sólo lo digo porque hable con japoneses el mismo idioma, sino por todas las cosas que enumeré hace un rato.

Claro como no soy tan mal educada le empecé a hablar al alvino.

—Gracias por matar a esa cosa tan rara— pero no me hablo, no me dijo nada —_¿Entendió lo que dije o es mudo?_— pensé enojada, ya que tenía cara de enojado ¿cómo se decía...? ¿ceño fruncido? ay no me acuerdo... como sea, él no es mudo, ni sordo, seguro que me escucho...

**FIN POV Kaori**

El youkai la miró ¿era tonta o qué? ¿y porqué vestía tan raro? ¿cómo no le causaba miedo a esa mocosa? lo más extraño era que no parecía humana, si bien olía como tal pero su rostro y color de cabello eran raros en un humano, sobre toda la ropa que traía puesta. Sin que ella se diera cuenta la examinó de arriba a abajo, le recordó mucho a alguien pero de repente una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del youkai

—Amo bonito ¿qué está esperando para matar a esa humana? aunque si lo pienso bien, el amo tiene razón en inspeccionar, se nota que no es una humana cualquiera... me recuerda a esa humana entrometida que acompaña al tonto de Inuyasha.

—Cállate Jaken— ordenó, su tono de voz heló hasta el último cabello de los individuos.

—Oye que buen disfraz jejeje— se inclinó para coger una de las mejillas de Jaken, sintió la reseca piel de ese monstruito verde —. Parece de verdad.

En cuanto sintió que la humana lo tocaba, Jaken se quedó quieto de la impresión, hasta que salió de su desconsiento al sentir como las manos de aquella humana estiraban fuertemente sus adoloridas mejillas.

—¡Suéltame! ¿quién te crees que eres no vuelvas a tocarme sucia humana?— gritó mientras le pateaba al aire.

—¡Eeaa! ¿Qué te pasa eh? ¡histérico! ¿tanto te gusta ser sapo que me llamas humana?

Sesshomaru la miró.

—¿Acaso no eres humana?— cuestionó el youkai de apariencia angélica.

—¡Sí soy humana, tarado!— nuevamente, explotó.

Esa palabra, tan sólo una palabra bastó para hacer enojar al youkai que estaba frente a ella, lo vió levantar su brazo y sus garras comenzaron a se arrepintió de haberle gritado, iva a pedirle perdón... pero una ráfaga de viento invadió el lugar, haciendo aparición a un grupo de personas que Kaori ya conocía, pero, ver al tipo de orejas de perro levantar su espada en posición de defensa delante de ella se sintió a salvo. Por un momento creyó que el tipo al cual le había llamado "estúpido" iba a matarla.

—¡Maldito seas Sesshomaru!— gritó Inuyasha.

—_¿Sesshomaru? ay no... no no.. ¡jodeme que se llama así! jajajajaja ¡Dios! Dios, Dios_— pensó Kaori moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —_ahora, ¡nombre más largo y raro imposible! ¿tanto hizo sufrir a su mami en el parto? jajajajaja_.

—¿Kaori estás bien?— preguntó Aome de golpe, sintiéndose culpable por no darse cuenta de que se había marchado sola hacia un lugar peligroso.

—¡Sí Aome estoy bien! _¡qué exagerada que es!_— bufó Kaori.

—Qué alivio...— susurró Aome. Esta se sintió observada, al voltear vió a Sesshomaru, quien la veía fijamente...

Se sintió extrañada por la mirada que le dedicaba el medio hermano del amor de su vida. El grupo de Inuyasha vió cómo la miraba, especialmente el híbrido.

Inuyasha palideció del asusto, ya que creía que Sesshomaru intentaría matar a Aome, pero jamás se lo permitiría.

Kaori, por otra parte, creyó por un momento ver algo diferente.

—_Pero bueno, no tan soy experta... tan jejeje_— se dijo así misma.

—¡¿Qué demonios miras?!— gritó furioso el híbrido para llamar la atención de su despreciable medio hermano —¡Sesshomaru no dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie! ¡¿oíste?!

—¡No le hables así a mi amo bonito!— lo defendió Jaken.

—Cállate Jaken— ordenó Sesshomaru, para luego dirigirse a Inuyasha —Inuyasha, si lo que buscas es pelea...— tomó el mango de su espada —...la tendrás.

Aome veía a los dos hermanos en posición de pelea con sus espadas en alto. Al oír las palabras de Sesshomaru, tomó su arco y una de sus flechas apuntando al pecho del demonio, éste ni se dio cuenta, ya que tenía la mirada fija en Inuyasha, en cambio el híbrido, sí se dio cuenta.

—¡¿Aome qué haces?! ¡no interfieras! ¡si lo haces Sesshomaru te atacará y no podre salvarte!_ El muy maldito es demasiado rápido_— dijo Inuyasha tratando de que la chica entendiera.

—No me interesa la vida de esa humana— se defendió Sesshomaru.

—¡Sesshomaru!— le llamo Aome, y el youkai posó su mirada fija en ella —¡No dejaré que dañes a Inuyasha!—gritó Aome al mismo tiempo que tiró su flecha que contenía demasiado poder espiritual.

Si Sesshomaru no lograba esquivarla lo purificaría en dos segundos, así que dio un salto hacia arriba, decidió mejor salir de allí, esa sacerdotisa casi lo mata pero la próxima no dudaría en degollar a ese híbrido inútil que tenía por hermano. Tomó a Rin y a Jaken con su cola y se fue volando, dándole las espaldas a los demás, excepto a una persona, a la cual miraba de reojo disimuladamente. Kaori se percato de eso.

—¿Estas bien Kaori?— preguntó Aome.

—Sí, mm... ¿llevas una espada ahí?— le preguntó a Inuyasha señalando su funda.

—Ajá— confirmó él.

—¡No te creo!— le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo enfurecer al híbrido.

—¡¿Pues para qué pregunta?! ¡Pues no me importe si no me crees!

—Mostrámela— le ordeno.

El peli-plata soltó un "Khe" y con los ojos cerrados desenvainó su espada. Ésta se hizo grande, tomando su típica forma de colmillo. Kaori no daba crédito a lo que veía, de una funda tan pequeña salía una espada muy grande ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿qué paso con las leyes de la física? tal ves esa espada era de juguete y por eso se hacía grande pero parecía tan real...

—Cortá algo— exigió algo dudosa.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que cortes algo con tu espada! a ver... ¡Cortá ese árbol!

Inuyasha cortó el árbol que le pidió Kaori. Esta se sorprendió, claro que su asombro se notaba ya que sus ojos parecían platos, y su boca quedó abierta.

—E-esta bien... ¡Ese árbol debe estar echo de poliestireno!— corrió desesperada a revisar el árbol pero no estaba echo de poliestireno —Pe-pero...

—Es lo que trataba de decirte— dijo Aome.

—¡Quiero irme!— gritó histérica.

—Pero tú misma dijiste que no sabías cómo fue que llegaste aquí y si no sabes eso no podre ayudarte.

—¿Porqué no?

—Por que la entrada es la salida ¿Recuerdas que yo me fui y vine por el pozo?

—Pero...

—Lo lamento pero ya veremos una forma de ayudarte ¿Qué tal si mientras tanto nos acompañas?— propuso la morena con una sonrisa.

—No.

—¿Pero... porqué?

—No quiero ir con ustedes.

—Kaori—susurró tristemente Aome.

—_Todavía no estoy completamente segura de que dicen la verdad_ ¡y no pongas cara de perro, que me siento culpable!— le gritó a Aome y todos quedaron con los ojos abierto, ya que nadie esperó que dijera eso.

* * *

><p>Ella iba caminando por el bosque, a paso lento, peinando su cabello azul, con la mirada perdida en el vago recuerdo de su hermana. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su pérdida? No lo sabía, el tiempo era tan rápido para ella que no había como contarlo. De pronto vió un sutil brillo en el suelo. Se trataba de... ¿Un cabello? Se inclino para tomarlo. Sí, un cabello. Uno largo y dorado que olía bien ¿De quién era? Lo iba a averiguar. Siguió el rastro del dueño de la melena dorada, sea quien sea le arrancaría la cabeza con tal se tener ese cabello para ella.<p>

* * *

><p>—Kaori mira, sé que estas enojada, asustada y confundida pero te juro que lo único que queremos es ayudarte— insistió Aome.<p>

—No lo sé...

—¡Aome si no quiere venir con nosotros entonces déjala aquí y que se las arregle como pueda!— gritó hastiado Inuyasha. Kaori iba a contestarle pero...

—¡Abajo!— gritó Aome.

—_¿Pero cómo lo hace? no importa, le pregunto después_— pensó Kaori.

—Como te decía ¿porqué no nos acompañas a la aldea? sólo para hablar con la anciana Kaede.

—¿Y ella es...?— cuestionó seriamente levantando una de sus cejas.

—Ella es la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

—¿Existen las sacerdotisas mujeres?— preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, claro.

Kaori lo pensó por un momento

—Okey, vamos— dijo.

—¿Segura?— pregunto Aome, no podía creer que la niña al fin halla cedido.

—Sí— respondió ya mas tranquila y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya que todo estaba aclarado, el grupo dio marcha a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—Por cierto, Aome _¡Ay pero que tonta soné, carajo!_ ¿en dónde esta esa aldea?— preguntó Kaori.

—Creo que está a unas horas de aquí caminando— dije con los ojos cerrados y riendo nerviosamente —_de seguro no le gusto lo que le dije_— pensó, esta vez cerró fuertemente los ojos y su sonrisa se borro.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó la niña a los cuatro vientos.

—_Me lo temía_— pensó Aome con algo de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

—_Tonta Aome_— se dijo Inuyasha mentalmente mientras se sobaba las orejas cabeza.

Y siguieron su camino solo que esta vez, a petición de Kaori, Sango, Miroku, y ella fueron sobre el lomo de Kirara y Aome y shippo sobre la espalda de Inuyasha. Kaori no sabía cual explicación podría tener que ese tipo con orejas de perro soporte tanto paso y que corriera a la velocidad de la luz, pero mucho menos tenía la respuesta a que esa "gatita tierna" de dos colas y horribles ojos se haya transformado en una pantera gigante que volaba ¡volaba!

* * *

><p>Kaede se encontraba recolectando hierbas medicinales para unos aldeanos; el ambiente era pacífico, el sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo, los pájaros cantaban, algunos niños jugaban, otros corrían, todo estaba maravillosamente tranquilo hasta que sintió la presencia de Inuyasha, y por ende tuvo que dejar la tarea de las hierbas e ir hasta la entrada de la aldea.<p>

—¡Ay no me culpen! ¡no iba a venir caminando por horas! ¡¿qué tal si les creían ampollas a mis sagrados pieses?!— gritó una adolescente histérica.

—En realidad se dicen "pies"— corrigió Aome sin percatarse de su error.

—No me corrijas— murmuró la rubia con voz asesina, por un momento creyeron ver su cabeza gigante como pasaba con Aome.

—Lo-lo lamento Kaori— dijo nerviosamente la morena, aunque todos, hasta el híbrido estaban temblando detrás de Aome por el miedo que causaba la joven.

—¡Ah chicos son ustedes!— se escucho la voz de una señora mayor —y veo que vienen acompañados.

—Anciana Kaede— dijeron todos en forma de saludo menos Kaori.

—Y... ¿Quién es la joven que los acompaña?— preguntó la anciana.

—Ah, me llamo Kaori, y usted debe ser Kaede.

—Estás en lo correcto mi niña— le respondió sonriendo.

—Anciana Kaede tenemos un problema— dijo Aome.

—Ya veo... vamos a la cabaña.

—_¿Cabaña? ¿estamos en Bariloche?_— pensó rodando los ojos.

Todos se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. En cuanto los aldeanos y niños vieron a Kaori todos quedaron de boca abierta, ¿lo que veían era una demonio o una diosa? muchos murmuraban a medida que ella se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Parece una muñeca.

—¡Miren su ropa!

—¡Que lindas sus suelas!

—Su cabello es extraño...

Kaori escuchaba atentamente los cumplidos y solo sonrió agitando la cabeza de lado a lado felizmente. Posó sus ojos en la aldea, parecía un pueblito lleno de casitas de madera, y la moda de los hombres era usar el poco pelo que tenían atado a una coleta alta.

Entraron a la cabaña, se sentaron en el suelo, cosa que disgustó a Kaori pero no dijo nada, Kaede les ofreció té, pero solo aceptaron Miroku, Sango y Aome. Le contaron todo a la anciana, pero ni ella supo como explicar lo sucedido, por un momento creyó que podría ser obra de Naraku, pero en la ultima batalla él salio muy lastimado, debía ser otra causa, ya lo descubriría.

—Bueno chicos, debo ir por las hierbas medicinales que olvidé— dijo Kaede, se levanto y se fue.

—Oye Kaori— llamo Aome.

—¿Mm?— volteo a verla.

—Cuéntanos de ti— dijo sonriendo.

—Emm... ¿Qué quieren saber?

—Pues, no lo sé... cuéntanos de ti, de tus pasatiempos, tu familia, de donde vienes...

—Jej... okey, nací en Mar del Sur y me crié ahí hasta los seis años, pero tuvimos que viajar a Buenos Aires porque mi mamá consiguió un nuevo trabajo. Vivo con mis papás y mi detestable hermano menor, Héctor, él tiene ocho años.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡yo también tengo un hermano menor de ocho! Se llama Sota y es muy molesto ¡siempre entra a mi cuarto sin permiso cuando no estoy en casa y nunca toca la puerta!

—Yo también tengo un hermano- dijo Sango, pero las muchachas no la oyeron.

—¡Ay detesto cuando eso pasa! ¿es que no le enseñaron modales?

—Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo de Sota. Lo que más me molesta es que tiene que interrumpirme en el peor momento— gritó con el ceño fruncido.

—Jajaja, como decía, soy muy estricta con la comida, a cada minuto estoy a dieta... es que soy modelo— contesto sonriendo.

—¿Modelo?— repitieron los demás menos Aome.

—¿Modelo? ¡qué emoción! ¿qué edad tienes?— preguntó Aome.

—Trece.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron todos. Kaori al ver el asombro de todos soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡¿Acaso es una broma?!— gritó Inuyasha.

—¡No! Pero...— sonrió —¡Debieron ver sus caras jajajajajajajajajaja!

—¿Realmente tienes trece años?— preguntó Sango.

—Ajá— dijo asintiendo.

—¡Pero pareces de dieciséis!

—¡Ay! ¡Gracias! Jajaja— dijo moviendo su cabello para atrás con gracia.

—En ese caso...— dijo Miroku tomando las manos de Kaori, esta estaba segurísima de haberlo visto a tres metros de distancia ¿cómo se acerco a ella tan rápido? o mejor dicho ¿cuándo? —No me imagino sus atributos en dos o tres años más— dijo tocando a Kaori en donde no debía.

Sango estaba que echaba humo de los celos, de seguro esta vez la niña iba a golpearlo.

—¿Qué haces degenerado? ¡no me toques!— y lo abofeteo —_Asqueroso mal nacido ¡¿quién se cree?! pera pera ¿me llamó plana?_ ¡¿Me llamaste planta, maleducado?!— lo abofeteo de nuevo.

—No señorita se equivoca, quiero decir que como sus atributos son grandes, en unos años de seguro sera mucho má...— Kaori no lo dejo terminar, lo abofeteó otra vez.

Sango no se quedo atrás, lo abofeteo como a Kaori y le golpeo la cabeza con su boomerang mientras le gritaba que era un libidinoso.

* * *

><p>Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Solo faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros.<p>

* * *

><p>—Cuéntenme del tipo de blanco— dijo Kaori.<p>

—¿Hablas de Sesshomaru?— preguntó Inuyasha un tanto enojado.

—Sí, díganme ¿es bueno o malo? creo que es malo...

—Oh ¿ensero?— insinuó sarcásticamente Inuyasha —¡Claro que es malo, trato de matarte!— gritó el híbrido.

—¡¿En serio quería matarme?!— preguntó preocupada.

—¡Sí!

Kaori se puso pálida.

—Bueno ¿qué más? digo, ¿hay algo que debería saber?

—A demás de que es un youkai completo, frío, sanguinario, de pocas palabras, que detesta a los humanos ¡y que es mi maldito medio hermano!— Ante esto Kaori quedo con ojos como platos.

—¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿tanto se odian que quieren matarse?!

—¡Ya te dije que el detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con los humanos!

—Eso no tiene lógica, como si no fueras humano...

—No, no lo soy...— movió la cabeza para otro lado —soy un híbrido. Mitad humano y mitad youkai— dijo en tono triste y a la vez con enojo, ciertamente le debe vergüenza y fastidio lo que era.

—¿Y qué es un "Youkai"?

—Esa palabra significa demonio— dijo Sango.

—¡Ah!— Kaori gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

—¡Espera Kaori!— volteo a ver a la exterminadora —¡Sango!— le gritó furiosa para luego voltear a ver a Kaori —Así es como se le dice a los monstruos ¿comprendes?— trató de explicar Aome.

—Okey... ¡debiste empezar por eso mango!

—Es Sango— corrigió la castaña.

—¡No acepto tus disculpas!— dijo volteando el rostro.

—No te las dí— se defendió.

—Pfh como sea ¿tienen muchos enemigos?

— Maso menos— comenzó Miroku.

—Eso significa muchos monje, ¿Tienen muchos enemigos y se dicen llamar "los buenos"?

—Bueno, a decir verdad ...— pero Kaori no lo dejo hablar

— Como sea, Aome ¿Puedo hablar con vos?— miró a los demás —¿a solas?

—Sí— dijo asintiendo.

—Bien— dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba del suelo —Sanguito ¿qué te parece si ayudamos a la anciana Kaede?

—Uhuy "Sanguito" ¿eh? jajaja ¿Ya son novios o qué tortolitos?— se burló Kaori.

—¿Novios?— preguntaron mientras se miraban entre sí sonrojados.

—Jajaja okey no tienen porque explicar nada ¡tortolitos! aunque no sos TAN buena novia si dejas que tu hombre me toque el trasero...

—¡No somos nada!— gritó Sango —Vamos con la anciana Kaede su excelencia— lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la salida aun sonrojada, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—¿Excelencia? ¿es un príncipe? pensé que era un monje.

—Jajaja eres graciosa Kaori— dijo Aome.

—Eh... Gracias _pero mi pregunta fue enserio..._

—Bueno, las dejo solas— dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Espera!— gritó la rubia desesperada.

—¿Qué sucede?— se alarmo.

—¿Son de verdad?— dijo tocando sus orejas.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— gritó el híbrido dando un paso atrás.

—¡Ay qué te paso sólo las estaba tocando! ¡quiero unas! pero negras, el blanco no me queda bien...

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loca o qué? ¡Nací con estas orejas!

—Sí, claro ¿puedo volver a tocarlas? ¡dale! es que son tan suavecitas y tiernas.

—¿Qué?— gritaron Inuyasha y Aome.

—¡¿Pero qué te hace pensar que dejaré que me toques?!— gritó Inuyasha.

—¡Para un poco eh! ¡no muerdo!

—¿A todo esto para qué quieres tocarlas?— volvió a preguntar el mitad-perro.

—Porque son lindas— declaró levantando el dedo índice.

—Mejor las dejo solas— salio corriendo-literalmente-de la cabaña.

Kaori se volteó a ver a Aome.

—Jajajajaja ¡mira tu cara! jajaja ¡tranquila no te lo voy a robar! ¡es que enserio me gustaron mucho sus orejitas de peshito!— Al oír lo de ''No te lo voy a robar'' Aome se sonrojo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que veo, y acabo de ver que te gusta mucho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Por que acabas de decírmelo! jajajaja.

Aome frunció el ceño, había caído...

—¿Entonces... qué pasa con Inuyasha?

—Yo... lo amo.

—Sí Aome, ya se que te gusta, duh.

—No, no es sólo eso, créeme, yo lo amo, daría mi vida por él. De hecho, ya lo hice.

—Ah... yo... ya veo. _Qué tonta..._— y por un segundo Kaori recordó algo —_es una lastima..._ y supongo que él ya lo sabe ¿no?

—Eso creo— expresó con melancolía en su voz mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Y él que te dijo?

—Está indeciso entre su antiguo amor y yo.

—¿Por lo menos lo besaste?

Apenas Kaori terminó esa oración, Aome recordó el beso que le dió a Inuyasha en el castillos de la princesa Kaguya.

—Jajajaja ¡Tu cara se puso roja!

—Es común que esto suceda...

—A mi nunca me paso.

—¿Ah no?— pregunto asombrada.

—Nop, como sea ya entendí, amas a Inuyasha, y ella a él...

— También, tuvieron una relación hace mucho, que se rompió por el engaño de un ser malvado... entonces me conoció a mi, pero Kikyo volvió, por lo tanto él está indeciso.

—Esa mujer se llama Kikyo...

—Así es.

—Mmm... además está el hecho de que ustedes se llevan mal.

—Así es, es más a veces pienso en irme de esta época para dejar que san felices.

—Ay Aome...— dijo girando su cabeza de lado a lado —cambiando de tema ¿qué pensás de Sesshomaru?

—¿De Sesshomaru? ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—No sé, quiero saber.

—Pues nada en especial.

De pronto Aome sintió que le palpitaba el pecho y cambio su cara de confusión por una de miedo. Kaori la miró con una de sus cejas elevadas, como esperando una explicación, Aome se dio cuenta.

—Siento una presencia maligna ¡Llamaré a Inuyasha!

Aome tomó su arco y flecha y salió corriendo de la cabaña sin darse cuenta de que Kaori la seguía por detrás. Para su sorpresa sus amigos estaba ahí esperándola cerca del bosque de la aldea.

—¡Inuyasha!— gritó Aome.

—¡Aome! ¿sientes esa energía?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Kaori.

—Una energía maligna— explicó Miroku —tenga cuidado señorita Kaori.

—Emm, prefiero que me llames sólo Kaori, "señorita" suena feo... creo.

Sintieron un temblor, luego una figura femenina apareció frente a ellos flotando en el aire. Se trataba de una youkai de cabello azul, ojos rojos y un traje provocativo de color negro.

—Así que tu eres la de los cabellos dorados— le dijo a Kaori.

—¿Cómo?— pensó Kaori.

—¡¿Quién eres tu?!— exigió Inuyasha.

—Mi nombre es Tami, youkai de los cabellos.

—¿Cabellos?— susurraron Inuyasha y Aome.

—_¿Cabellos? ¿ah no se le ocurrió algo mejor?— _pensó sarcásticamente.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Quiero sus cabellos— dijo señalando a Kaori.

—¡Pues ve al estilista!— susurró Kaori.

Tami iba a atacar a Kaori pero Inuyasha lo impidió.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— gritó el híbrido.

A Tami no le gusto la respuesta entonces tomó un cabello de su manga e hizo que cobrara vida. Se lo lanzó a Inuyasha, específicamente en el cuello, para que el cabellos lo matase ahorcándolo.

—¡Inuyasha!— gritó Aome.

Tami abrió los ojos de golpe. Inuyasha ¡ese-ese era el nombre del asesino de su hermana! Chasqueó los dedos para que el cabello dejara de cobrar vida, se dirigió a el híbrido y puso una de sus manos en su cuello, deseaba decapitarlo ella misma para vengar a su hermana.

—Inuyasha— dijo con desprecio —¡Tu... eres el maldito que mato a mi hermana!

—¿De-qué-hablas?— se estaba quedando sin aire.

—¡Tú y una sacerdotisa mataron a mi hermana Yura!

—¡Inu!— gritó Kaori.

—¿Yura?— susurro Aome tratando de recordar, hasta que por fin lo hizo —¡¿Yura Sakasagami?!

Tami la volteo a ver.

—¿Tú eres la sacerdotisa?— Tami miró con odio a Aome.

—¡Uy pero qué tonta!— le gritó Kaori a Aome.

Tami soltó a Inuyasha, luego dio un salto para llegar hasta Aome, y hablarle de frente.

—Te matare— le dijo a Aome.

**C-o-n-t-i-n-u-a-r-a.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítilo:<strong>

—¡Cuidado Aome!

/

—¡Maldito lobo!

/

—Kaori, él es jinenji

—...

—¿Kaori estás bien?

—...

_—Tal vez no fue tan buena idea..._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo amaron? ¿lo odiaron? ¿quieren darme su opinión o alguna queja? escríbanme, los espero, espero les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en dos semanas!<strong>

**¡Abrasos desde Argentina!**

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
